zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Judy Hopps, Belle of the Christmas Ball
Christmas was at hand, and the entirety of Zootopia was getting prepared. This family holiday was held in a higher regard than any other holiday there, with every citizen of the city getting in the festive mood. Gazelle started recording Christmas carols to be sold on CD:s or in downloadable formats, Gideon was baking all sorts of Christmas treats, and even the fearsome Mr Big ran a surprisingly honest charity that was dedicated to the orphanages of Little Rodentia. And of course, Nick and Judy were on the mood too for Christmas. They were currently visiting Nick´s mother and helping her bake some Christmas cookies. The two had just finished helping Mrs Wilde, and were watching TV with her. On TV, Mayor Lionheart had just lit up the large Christmas Tree at the town hall, and was making a speech too. "It´s only two weeks left, and I already wish you all a merry Christmas and good will towards all animals in this city. Keep up the holiday spirit, and unconditional love towards everybody!" he said, as the audience clapped. "Just two weeks. I´m already more than excited", Judy said as she tasted one of the cookies. "There´s still a lot of work to be done at ZPD. It´s going to be very rewarding for us after all that is over and we can spend our first Christmas together", Nick smiled. The two had been a couple for several months, and the thought of spending the holiday season for the first time with his loved one was something he looked forward to. "Not just work, but shopping too. The raise I just got recently should come in handy", Judy said. "Nick always buys the best presents for his friends and family, so just you wait, Judy. I´m sure you´ll get something special from him", Mrs Wilde winked at the blushing rabbit. "And don´t forget the Christmas ball we´re having this weekend, I´m taking her there too. It´s going to be one of the highlights of the season", Nick said as he went upstairs to wrap some presents. Judy had almost forgotten about that. "Oh! Christmas ball, I forgot about it! I didn´t even have time to get a dress for it", she looked down. The gowns usually costed a fortune, and with all the Christmas shopping she had to do, it would´ve been too much for her wallet. Mrs Wilde quickly turned to her direction, and smiled. "I think I can help you with that, Miss Hopps", the middle-aged vixen said. Judy was surprised as she took her downstairs to her basement. "Before Nick was born, my late husband used to take me to the Christmas ball too. I still have the dress I wore for that occasion in my closet in good condition. It´s very fitting that the girlfriend of my son would wear that too for the ball", she said. "Really?" Judy started to get interested. "With a few adjustments, I can make it fit your size too. I´m good at tailoring. We´ll keep this a secret between the two of us until the day comes, Nick will drop his eyes when he sees you!" an excited Mrs Wilde opened the door. Judy couldn´t wait. A few days later, the time for the Christmas Ball came. Almost all of the important citizens in the city had come to the town hall, which was decorated beautifully to look like a winter palace. Like with many parties, a buffet full of delicious food and drink was held there too. Nick had already arrived there, and was enjoying a glass of eggnog with Clawhauser, Finnick and Bogo. All of them were wearing their best tuxedos, and Nick had changed his tie to a festively red one. "It´s a good thing that the amount of crimes in Zootopia has decreased notably during this holiday season. Almost a month has passed since me and Judy caught Doug smuggling those Nighthowlers again, and nothing bigger has happened since", Nick talked to Finnick. "I guess even crooks have a soft spot for a family holiday like this", the fennec looked at one of the tables, where Mr Big was talking to Fru Fru and her husband. "We still need to keep a watchful eye. Nobody knows what´ll happen before Christmas Eve", Bogo stated. As the feasting was almost over, it finally came time for the dance. The ladies went to seek for their dance partners. Bogo and Clawhauser both turned heads as Gazelle entered the room in a regal golden dress with heavy jewelry on her arms and horns. "Ohh! An autograph on the Christmas ball!" Clawhauser was excited to approach her until Bogo interrupted him. "Benji, I guess I forgot to tell you, but did you see the Christmas donuts I brought for you?" the buffalo pulled a donut box out of his coat pocket. "Woohoo! You shouldn´t have, thanks! On the first day of Christmas Chief Bogo gave to me, some yummy donuts!" the cheetah hummed as he started munching on them. Bogo smiled as his distraction worked. "Doesn´t that count as bribery?" Nick asked. "Nah, just satisfying the hunger of a fellow officer. Now if you´ll excuse me", Bogo straightened his tie and went to ask Gazelle for a dance. Suddenly, Nick noticed something too. A familiar face descended to the room downstairs. It was Judy, in his mother´s old but still gorgeous red dress with gold embroidery all over it. She also had an elegant fur shawl on her shoulders, a lavender brooch and her ears on a ponytail with a ribbon. All the guests looked amazed at how beautiful she looked, and Nick was almost spellbound. "Splendid!" Gazelle was impressed. "Our daughter looks so wonderful", Bonnie said to Stu as the two entered the dance floor. "Mamma mia, that´s gorgeous. I hope that shawl isn´t made from skunk fur", Mr Big chuckled as he sipped some Christmas wine. Judy smiled as he noticed Nick´s expression. "Your mother borrowed all this for me", she said. "She has definitely good taste. You look so beautiful. May I have this dance?" Nick bowed chivalrously. "Certainly", the coyly smiling rabbit said. Soon all the couples were on the dance floor as classical music started playing. Nick and Judy, Bogo and Gazelle, Judy´s parents, the Ottertons, Fru Fru and her husband, and even Gideon Grey was there with Sharla the sheep, who he had started a relationship with. "They´re still all staring at me", Judy noticed during the dance. "No wonder why, you are the loveliest sight in this room. Not many ladies have your wit, beauty and heart. I feel like the luckiest fox in this city at the moment", Nick said. "And the smoothest talker in the city too", the rabbit blushed. During the ball, the couples swapped partners occasionally too. Nick enjoyed dancing with the other ladies too, but he still always waited whenever would be his turn to dance with Judy too. She was especially popular with the gentlemen tonight, even Bogo wanted to dance with her after it was Clawhauser´s turn to be with Gazelle. "Shall we dance, my favourite meter maid?" the buffalo joked. "Only if you promise me another raise next month", Judy grinned. "Don´t push your luck", Bogo said as the two laughed. "No wonder my daughter enjoys your company. You´re a gentleman unlike any other", Bonnie said to Nick as she was dancing with him now. After going through all the partners, Judy and Nick were back together too. She slowly led him to the edge of the room, where a mistletoe was hanging on the chandelier above them. "Oh, this is the most clichéd place in here that you could lead me into now", Nick chuckled. "It´s not a cliché, it´s a tradition as old as time. I´m a romantic at heart, and I have nothing but respect for those", Judy said, gazing into his eyes lovingly. "You truly stole the show tonight, bun bun. You truly are the belle of the ball", the fox said as the two were under the mistletoe at last. "Well your mom told me that here is where she and your dad had one of their most romantic moments together. The tradition continues with us now", Judy mentioned. Nick was amazed at this fact. Before he could say anything, Judy pulled him closer by the tie and gave him a very romantic kiss. Everybody in the ballroom cheered. "How lovely!" Mrs Otterton was delighted, for she had been the one who put the mistletoe up there. "You´re a lucky man, Nick Wilde", Gideon said while dancing with Sharla. "Don´t hog the mistletoe all for yourself! Leave room for us others!" Gazelle giggled, as he led Bogo there. "Well there´s room for more than one couple there, isn´t there...wait, what?" the leader of the ZPD was about to say until Gazelle took him by surprise and kissed him the same way Judy did with Nick. The fox and the rabbit laughed as Bogo blushed heavily. It had been a wonderful night there for the two of them, and they couldn´t wait to spend more time during Christmas together. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned